legendcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Monster Hunting
Rules *Explore the Monster Hunting event to complete new collections. *Defeat Creeps to complete an extremely rare collection. *Empower your Magic Rings during quests. They will assist you in a monster battle. *You can select three cards at a maximum for attacking a monster. *You will be removed from the Monster room if you are inactive for more than 2 hours from the last attack. *Your attack power is based on your Health. The Health will be deducted based on card's cost selected to defeat the Monster. *The more you attack the monster, the better chance you can claim individual reward(s). *Individual reward(s) will be given right after the monster has been defeated. *Hunting Points will be collected both by fighting with monsters and burning cards in event. These points are accumulated for the special Leader Board in this event. *Ranking reward(s) for the Leader Board will be sent after the event is closed. Map Monster's Cave Monster's Cave 02 Monster's Cave 02 Floor #1 Frozen E-Seal A Frozen Mercury Ore Red Floor #2 Frozen Moon Ore Deep Frozen Mercury Ore Red Floor #3 Mutated Gene of Beast A Frozen Moon Crystal Red Floor #4 Piece of Meteorite A Gene of Beast A Red Floor #5 Piece of Meteorite A Deep Frozen Mercury Ore Red Boss (Floor #6) +270 +310 Gigante Eagle Floor #7 Gene of Beast A Frozen Moon Crystal Red Floor #8 Frozen E-Seal A Mutated Gene of Beast A Red Floor #9 Deep Frozen Mercury Ore Frozen Mercury Crystal Red Floor #10 Frozen Moon Crystal Frozen Mercury Ore Red Red Floor #11 Mutated Gene of Beast A Frozen Mercury Ore Runes of Magic Red Red Boss (Floor #12) +350 +410 Tri-head W Wolf Ice area Ice Area Floor #1 Frozen Mercury Crystal Frozen Wind Ore Runes of Magic Red Red Floor #2 Frozen Moon Crystal Deep Frozen Wind Ore G G Floor #3 Piece of Meteorite A Deep Frozen Fire Ore G G Floor #4 Gene of Beast A Frozen Fire Ore G G Floor #5 Frozen E-Seal A Frozen Mercury Crystal Runes of Magic G G Boss Floor #6 +500 +530 Kemono King Floor #7 Mutated Gene of Beast A Frozen Wind Crystal R R Floor #8 Frozen Wind Ore Frozen Fire Crystal G G Floor #9 Frozen E-Seal A Deep Frozen Fire Ore G G Floor #10 Gene of Beast A Frozen Wind Crystal G G G Floor #11 Frozen Fire Crystal Runes of Magic G G G Boss (Floor #12) +550 +600 King Giller Creeps Hunting reward Halomaru 20 players can hunt the same monster. Andia-Leyial 30 players can hunt the same monster. Kalito 40 players can hunt the same monster. } | style="width:19%; text-align: center;"| | style="width:19%; text-align: center;"| | style="width:19%; text-align: center;"| | style="width:19%; text-align: center;"| |- | style="" colspan="5"| |- |colspan="5"| |- | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| |- | style="" colspan="5"| |- |colspan="5"| |- | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| |- | style="" colspan="5"| |- |colspan="5"| |- | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| |- | style="" colspan="5"| |- |colspan="5"| |- | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| | style=" text-align: center;"| |- |} 1 Crazy Buffalo D Quantity: 1 Lord of Buffalo D Quantity: 1 Stones Quantity: 85 Snow Monster A Quantity: 1 Need at least 2000 points to get rewards. 2 Crazy Buffalo D Quantity: 1 Stones Quantity: 85 Crazy Buffalo B Quantity: 4 Need at least 2000 points to get rewards. 3 - #6 Crazy Buffalo B Quantity: 2 Stones Quantity: 85 Crazy Buffalo D Quantity: 1 Need at least 2000 points to get rewards. 7 - #10 Stones Quantity: 55 Crazy Buffalo B Quantity: 6 Need at least 2000 points to get rewards. 11 - #16 Stones Quantity: 55 Crazy Buffalo B Quantity: 3 Need at least 2000 points to get rewards. Rewards Top 5 Rank #1 : 16001 16002 16003 16004 16005 16005 Rank #2 : 16003 16004 16005 16005 Rank #3 - #5 : 16004 16005 16005 Rank #6 - #11 : 16005 16005 Other Rank Over 100,000 Hunting Points : 16007 16008 16009 16010 16011 16012 70,000 To 99,999 Hunting Points : 16008 16009 16010 16011 16012 20,000 To 69,999 Hunting Points : 16010 16011 16012